


Falling Into Grace

by FictionalSpark



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Drugs, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gangs, Nurses, Siblings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalSpark/pseuds/FictionalSpark
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries. Trying to make sort of a change to the series. Changing things up a bit. Cesar has a twin sister named Celine and Oscar has been dating a black woman named Vanessa since before he went to jail. Oscar is more parental in this story and acts more like a strict dad to Celine and Cesar. We'll just see how it goes.
Relationships: Cesar Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Cesar Diaz & Oscar "Spooky" Diaz, Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oscar is 28. Cesar and Celine just turned 15. Monse and Jasmine are 15. Jamal and Ruby are about to turn 15. While my OC Vanessa is 27. Also sorry if my Spanish is wrong. I welcome critiques and word suggestions.

Cesar groans and screams as the silver needle part of the earring goes through his ear. The diamond shines as Jasmine holds up a mirror for him to look at himself.

"See it's really cute," she says smirking. "You should be thanking me. It took me a while to take from my job."

"Can't they fire you," Monse asks with her arms crossed.

"Girl. Claire's ain't paying me enough for them to fire me."

Ruby and Jamal look queasy. "You know," Ruby speaks in an uneasy tone. "I'm just gonna let Cesar have this one."

"No I can't be the only one that gets one," Cesar complains. He snatches the mirror out of Jasmine's hand. "Oscar will whoop me if I'm the only one who gets one."

"And he'll try to whoop the rest of us if we get one too," Jamal stresses. "If Spooky blames _us_ for _your_ idea to get an earring our asses won't be able to sit ever again."

Jasmine rolls her eyes. "Somebody else is getting an ear pierced. I ain't take all these earrings for only Cesar." She looks at Ruby and Jamal. "Monse already has pierced ears. So either choose which ear you want pierced or I'll choose for you." Jasmine points the earring gun between Ruby and Jamal. "So….who's going first." They look at each other and gulp before pointing at the other,

—

Sad Eyes opens his trunk for the beautiful, brown-skinned negrita coming out of grocery store. Her skin glowed in the LA sun. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled and her laugh was the most infectious one on the block. She's wearing her black nursing scrubs and her feet hurt as she pushes the cart to the car. The overnight shift she'd had was more stressful than any of the ones she had done before. Two cystic fibrosis patients had died that night and there was nothing the doctors could do. She was devastated but nobody could tell cause she smiled, laughed and cracked jokes. "You need help Vanessa," Sad Eyes asks her.

She shakes her head as she puts the bags in the car. "I'm fine. Get in the car."

—

Ruby and Cesar walk back to the Diaz house with their hoodies covering their heads. Ruby's heart beats rapidly in his chest. He knew once Oscar found out then Mario would find out and his ass would be toast. His abuelita wouldn't care but Mario…Mario would think this was some kind of rebellious stage he was going through or something.

Cesar walked with a frown on his face. He definitely knew his brother was going to whoop him. Oscar had gotten Cesar out of the Santos as soon as he found out Cesar had gotten jumped in behind his back. Spooky had beat his ass and then beat up the guys who jumped him as well. He never had to go back. But even though Cesar was out didn't mean that Oscar wasn't still in it. Before the summer ended they would be moving to Brentwood. Oscar didn't have to do anything on the streets anymore. He would be in the background giving orders. It's like he would just disappear and everyone but the Santos will forget he ever lived in Freeridge.

Spooky had gotten rid of his teardrop tattoo with the help of laser removal. None of the Santos said anything about but Cesar knew they were all talking.

Cesar holds onto the straps of his bag as he walks with his head high and mind drifting.

"Who's that," he hears Ruby ask in a quiet tone.

Cesar snaps out of his drift and sees a middle-aged man posted up across the street from their house. He wears a tank top, jeans as he smokes a cigarette. The man keeps his eyes on Cesar and Ruby and doesn't look away as they get closer to the house.

"Just keep walking compa," he tells Ruby. As they pass the man, Cesar keeps looking back as to make sure the man isn't tryna start nothing.

When they get to the door Spooky's voice could be heard overpowering Celine, Cesar's twin sister's screams.

"Why can't I just wear whatever the _fuck_ I want?!"

"Because I said so! You do what I say because you're living under my roof and if I gotta tell you again I'm whoopin your ass."

Cesar and Ruby stop at the door when they hear that. But that doesn't stop them from heading inside when Cesar looks over his shoulder and sees the man smoking and staring at them.

"You're such a fucking _puto_ ," Celine yells at him. "You never listen to me."

Celine and Spooky stand in the kitchen. Celine's wearing a black bralette with a white crop top and shorts that are so tight that show the bottom of her butt. Oscar's wearing a white tank and jeans held up with a belt. He's ready to take one of his chanclas off and beat her ass.

Oscar grips her arm and before he starts can start spanking her, Cesar comes in the kitchen. "Hey, hey, hey," he says in a rushed tone. "There's some dude posted up outside."

Spooky lets go of Celine to grab the gun on top of a shelf and heads outside. Cesar follows him outside but Oscar pushes him back to the door. "Stay your ass inside." He readies his gun as walks the steps before stopping to scowl at the man across the street from them.

"Who is that," Cesar asks from the porch.

"Our father."  
Celine and Ruby peek their heads out the door to get a look at the man.

"You could've knocked on the door like a normal person," Spooky growls at the man.

The Diaz's father drops his cigarette before stepping on it and taking out another one too light. "Didn't know if anyone was home." He takes a puff of the cigarette.

Oscar turns around with his fist clenched. He sees the kids in the doorway with shocked faces. "Get your asses inside," he scowls at them. They turn and head inside. Oscar stops and looks at the man who picks up a black garbage bag and heads towards the front of the house. Oscar glares at him as he slams the door the screen door shut.

Spooky set his gun back up on the high shelf. "All of you go get ready for school," he orders. Ruby, Cesar, and Celine stand there in shock. None of them moving an inch. "Now!" As soon as he says that Ray Diaz walks into the house.

Celine mumbles under her breath and she walks down the hall, "…always a fucking asshole."

Oscar takes his chancla off at throws at Celine hitting her backside. "Ow," she whines rubbing her butt.

"Bring me my chancla," he orders. She picks it up keeping her head down, embarrassed that Oscar did that in front of their father that she has yet to even meet. Oscar holds out his hand and takes the chancel from. He swiftly takes her by the arm and starts to whoop her with his chancla.

Celine squirms and cries as she tries to get out of her brother's grip. The chancla comes down on her ass repeatedly. Oscar doesn't stop until red starts to peak out at the bottom of her shorts. He drops the chancla on the ground, puts it on and turns his sister to face him. "You got one more chance to stop the attitude and the backtalk before I cancel your quinceañera," he tells her sternly. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," she replies through grinded teeth upset with herself.

"Go change into some jeans and wipe all that damn makeup off your cara. You know I don't al—."

Celine cuts him off, "Can I at least put on mascara and lip gloss?" Tears are still coming down her eyes. Her face is red and she pouting making her look younger than she already does.

Oscar scowls. "Fine manita." He sighs as he cups her faces with his hands and wipes away her tears. "Go get ready for school." Celine nods before walking down the hall to her room and shuts the door.

In Cesar's room, Ruby is rubbing his earlobe with a wince. Both Cesar and Ruby have their hoodies down and while Cesar puts on a different pair of shorts.

"Is it supposed to sting," Ruby questions. His earlobe is an ugly red.

"Stop touching it," Cesar whispers.

"But I think it might be infected," Ruby whines.

"If it's infected then you shouldn't be touching it," Cesar rolls his eyes, taking his notebooks off his bed and putting them into his bag. "Dirty hands could cause it to be way worse. Besides, it's only been an hour. I doubt it could be infected that quickl—."

The door opens and Oscar stands in the threshold. Ruby quickly puts his hood on but Cesar is not quick enough to do so and just keeps his head turned so his brother doesn't see his earring. "You got 10 minutes before you need to get to school," Oscar tells him. "You also know better than to just leave in the middle of the night and not tell anybody where you're going." Oscar walks into the room and holds out this hand. "Give me your phone." Cesar takes the phone from his pocket and hands it to Oscar making sure not to turn his face all the way.

His brother goes onto his phone and turns on his location and shares it indefinitely. "Next time you turn off your location, your phone will be replaced a flip phone and you won't be able to sit for a week. Comprendes?" He hands Cesar back his phone with a scowl and Cesar tries his best to avoid eye contact.

"Yes sir," Cesar movies into a position where his body

Oscar narrows his eyes. He takes a glimpse at Ruby who turns away and holds onto his hoodie. Spooky quickly snatches Cesar's jaw and turns him. Oscar's eyes deepen when he sees the diamond earring in his brother's ear. Cesar's earlobe was he growls out in a low tone, "¿Cuánto tiempo pensaste que podías ocultar esto? ¿Crees que soy estúpido?" (How long did you think you could hide this? Do you think I'm stupid?) Oscar turns his head toward Ruby letting go of Cesar's face. "Take your hoodie off… _now_!" Ruby quickly takes off his hoodie to show the diamond earring.

"I don't think it's a problem," Cesar began. He lifts his head and bucks up his chest. "Both your ears are pierced."

Oscar wipes his hand over his face in annoyance. "What _age_ did I say you could get your ears pierced Cesar?" Cesar keeps his head up but struggles to keep eye contact. Spooky raises an eyebrow.

"16," Cesar replies looking away but his chest stays bucked up

Spooky nods his head and tightens his lips to not say. In a flash, Cesar is bent over the bed with Oscar's hand on his back. Spooky harshly spanks Cesar around 10 times before he makes a sound. Cesar tries harder to keep from making another noise. His eyes water while his teeth clench and his hands fold into fists as he grabs his sheets in frustration. Suddenly Oscar pulls him and turns Cesar towards him. Cesar wipes at his eyes

"You and Celine just love to not follow rules of this house," Oscar says sternly.

"Sorry," Cesar grits out. Knowing that what he got was just a warmup to the real thing.

"Both of your ears look irritated." Ruby looks upset at that and winces when he touches his ear. "Probably infected." Oscar silently sighs, trying to keep his anger to himself. "We'll talk about this later. Get your asses to school." He walks towards the door but stops and turns to look at Ruby. "I'll be telling Mario and you Abuelita." With that, he walks out of the room and goes into the kitchen.

Ruby flops onto his back and grabs Cesar's pillow to muffle a scream while kicking his legs. "At least you'll be able to sit comfortably through class," Cesar jokes. Ruby throws the pillow at him.

They grab their bookbags and head out of the room. Oscar's sitting next to Celine who changed into some ripped jeans and a black and white striped tee with Adidas. No words are being said and you could feel the tension in the air. Oscar gives Cesar and Celine a look and nods at the door. "But I haven't even asked how—," Celine's cut off by Oscar's stern voice.

"Go before Nessa gets back and chews me out for not getting you guys out the house in time. I want you both home by 3:30 after school."

Celine gets up from the couch with a bratty huff while Cesar rolls his eyes and nods. Before the teens even get to the front door, it opens and Nessa walks in with a few grocery bags.

The first thing Nessa sees is Ray Diaz. "Oscar," she questions. "Why is this man in my house?" She quickly turns into mom mode when she sees Celine, Cesar, and Ruby, "And why aren't you guys on your way to school?" The three quickly head out without saying a word closing the door behind them. Nessa puts the groceries on the kitchen table before turning to look at Oscar. She puts her hand on her hips and says, "You wanna tell me what's going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

_The first thing Nessa sees is Ray Diaz. “Oscar,” she questions. “Why is this man in my house?” She quickly turns into mom mode when she sees Celine, Cesar and Ruby, “And why aren’t you guys on your way to school?” The three quickly head out without saying a word closing the door behind them. Nessa puts the groceries on the kitchen table before turning to look at Oscar. She puts her hand on her hips and says, “You wanna tell me what’s going on?”_

Nessa looks crosses are arms as she leans against the table. Her thick curly brown hair is tucked into a bun. Her lips are pressed tight together. Her eyes narrow her eyes at the back of Ray Diaz’s head before looking back at Oscar. “Why my babies walk out of here like they just got whooped?”

“Cause they did,” Oscar says as he gets up from the couch. He walks past her and starts to put the groceries away. “Go sit down,” he tells Nessa. Nessa raises an eyebrow and doesn’t go to sit. Nessa pulls Oscar from the fridge and kisses him.

“What did they do so early in the morning,” she smirks as Oscar leans away from her. Nessa usually doesn’t have trouble to the twins. They don’t seem to rebel as much when she’s around.

“Celine got a smart ass mouth,” Oscar grumbles. “Cesar snuck out this morning and got his ear pierced.”

“He what,” she questions angrily. “Who did it? Did it look ok?”

“Don’t know. Him and Ruby got it together but they both looked like they were infected.”

“Did you at least try to clean them?” Oscar looks away. “Babe?! You sent them to school with infected piercings?!”

“Calm down,” he grabs her by the waist, pulling her closer to get a kiss on her full lips. “I’m sure they’re fine.”

“If Cesar comes back her with a puffy ass ear that’s on the verge of bleeding you’re sleeping on the couch.” Vanessa sighs. She really doesn’t want to think about anything bad happening to the twins. It’s on her mind daily from just a small paper cut to death and it weighs on her. Every other day a patient in her section of the hospital dies and to think something could happen to her own little family is just painful.

Oscar looks her in the eyes and sees they are beginning to water, tears ready to poor. He cupped her face and caresses her cheek with his thumb. “Rough night at work,” he asks. Nessa nods, smiling at him with sadness in her eyes. “You should go lay down,” he suggests.

Nessa ignores Oscar’s attempts to make her feel better and shakes her head. She looks towards Ray who just sits in their living room chair smoking a cigarette. She begins to walk over to the living room but Oscar grabs her wrist and stops her. Nessa turns and gives Oscar an exasperated look. “Do you wanna ask questions,” she asks whispering and irritated.

“I just wanna make sure you alright,” he whispers back.

“I’m fine.” Oscar lets go of her wrist and they walk toward the living room. When they sit down Oscar slides the ash tray to Ray. Ray taps the cigarette into a tequila bottle cap. Oscar frowns and his eyes narrow with a sniff.

“It looks different,” Ray says looking around the room. He hardly makes eye contact as he looks at how white the walls are and how clean it is. There’s different furniture and decorations than there had been 14 years ago. “Smells different too,” he says. There’s no smell of weed or nicotine with mixture of booze trying to be covered up by fabuloso.

“Glade,”Nessa replies. “Bath and Body Works too.” She lifts one leg over the other as she makes eye contact with him.“When’d you get out,” she asks. Oscars arms hang on the head of the couch. He brings one arm around Nessa, his hand clenching into a fist.

“Yesterday,” Ray answers looking around.

“How was the ride here,” Nessa asks just as quickly as he answers.

“Long,” Ray bringing his cigarette to his lips.

Nessa’s eyes narrow and Spooky’s fist clenches harder, his nails close to breaking flesh.

Ray finally acknowledges Nessa’s eyes. “What’s your name? I remember you from back then. Didn’t think you’d still be around.”

“Vanessa Collins,” she replies curtly. “Your future daughter-in-law.” She lifts up her left hand showing the diamond ring on her finger.

“I figured when I saw the ring earlier,” Ray acknowledges. “Congratulations.”There’s a brief pause. Silence washes over them. Nessa nods her head in thanks.

“What are your plans,” Vanessa asks. She puts a hand on Spooky’s thigh to keep it from beginning to shake.

“Don’t got none. Gonna head up to Bakersfield. Got a job lined up. There’s a dude up there real big on giving second chances to people like me.” He begins to look around the house again, every other moment taking a drag of his cigarette. He holds out the pack of cigarettes, offering them one. The couple just stares at him. Nessa crosses her arms. “How the twins,” he says before looking at Oscar, putting the pack back in his pocket. “They doing well in school?”

“Of course they are,” Oscar snaps at him before Vanessa could reply.

“How bout you,” Ray asks. “Going to college?”

“You serious,” Spooky asks. His brow raised, astonished that his father asked such a dumb fucking question.

Vanessa quickly responds knowing his temper. “Where are you staying,” she crosses her arms and her lips are tight.

Ray looks are in the eyes with a smirk, “Here.” He blows out smoke into a circle.

Spooky removes his arm from behind Nessa. “I’m not doing this shit,” Oscar gets up, wipes his hand over his face, sniffing and clearing his throat. Nessa watches his back as he walks down the hall to their room before slamming the door.

“You’d have to sleep on the couch. It’s got a pullout bed,” Nessa says to Ray. “I ain’t letting the twins give up they bed for you.” She gets up from the couch. “You can’t stay here long either. You fucked up their lives enough.”

“I had a shitty dad too, mija.”

“That doesn’t mean you should’ve been one as well,” Nessa snaps as begins to walk away. She stops are turns her head to him. “I’m giving you three weeks. You need to be gone by then.”

“Oscar don’t want me around,” he asks.

“He doesn’t. And he’d let you stay as long as you need,” Nessa tells him. “I on the other hand, don’t want you in this house and around the twins. If you’re here more than three weeks I’m telling Cuchillos you’re alive.”

* * *

Jamal and Monse sat across the lunch table from Cesar and Ruby.Cesar, Jamal and Monse roll their eyes as Ruby rants about his infected piercing. Everyone could see the sweat dripping off of him as he worked himself up. Cesar just ate his sandwich and the other two acted like this was normal.

“I didn’t even want it. You guys are a terrible influence. My brother’s gonna kill me. If it’s not treated properly, this could lead to serious complications. My ear could be cut off. I could get brain damage. I could _die_.”

Cesar snickered as he bit into his lunch,. “You’re not gonna die compa. Calm down.”

“You don’t know that. I don’t think you’re taking this seriously. Have you looked at your ear?!”

“It’s red and a little puffy,” Cesar replies nonchalantly.

“And you think that’s okay???”

Monse throws a french fry at Ruby’s face. He quickly turns his head to face her. “What?” He slams his hands onto the table. “Can’t you tell I’m having a crisis?!” He throws his head down into his hands shaking his head.

“The whole table is done with your shit. Either shut up and eat or go find Celine, be like her and don’t bother with us,” Monse snaps.

“Let me just go on the record and say I find this very entertaining,” Jamal says taking a few fries off his plate.

“Can we not talk about my sister, Monse,” Cesar asks. He’s tired of Monse continuously bringing up his family and acting like they’re evil beings.

Celine comes from the side, puts her tray down on the table and sits. “Were we talking about me,” she asks pretending that she doesn’t already know.

“No,” Ruby sighs like the overdramatic being that he is. He also doesn’t want Celine to roast the fuck out of Monse. “We’re talking about how Mario is gonna murder me for being stupid and getting an earring pierced by Jasmine.”

Celine scoffs and starts eating her food, “It’s not like he’s gonna whoop you.”

“But he’s done it before and this is something that could risk life. My earlobe is inflamed”

“You’re starting to sound like Jamal,” Celine tells him.

“I’m sorry we can’t all be tough like you Celine,” Jamal says sarcastically.

“I’m sorry you’re scared of your own reflection,” Celine replies biting into her burger.

“Celine,” Cesar begins to say.

“Hey just because I’m aware that there are parallel dimensions out there doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be afraid,” Jamal combats. “The universe could hate me a spit me into a time vortex by just looking at another person on the other side of a mirror.”

“Can we get back to me please,” Ruby exclaims.

“No,” they yell at him.

“We can’t all be as level headed as Monse,” Celine says looking at the girl across the table from her. Monse’s been glaring at her since she sat down. “What? Nothing to say to my face?” Celine keeps eating never taking her eyes off the girl. “You should remember that half the cholas at this school listen to me. Don’t think that because you found your rich ass mom that you’re better than anybody here.”

“I don’t think anything about you other than the fact that you’re a bitch,” Monse replies.

Celine gets up only to be pulled down by Cesar. “You’re lucky my brother likes you,” she tells her trying to push herself out of Cesar’s hold. “You’re just some over righteous Prophet puta. Let go of me Cesar!” When he finally lets her go she grabs her bag and leaves her lunch tray before walking away. “I’ll see you after school,” she tells her brother, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

* * *

Celine and Cesar walk out of the school when times over. They see Sad Eyes leaning against his car smoking a joint. They look at each other, rolling their eyes and walk over to him. “What’s with the faces,” Sad Eyes say getting in the car. Cesar gets into the front seat.

“Nothing,” Celine says slamming the door. “Oscar ask you to pick us up?”

“Nah,” Sad Eyes replies as he drives out of the parking lot. “Nessa did. Oscar’s out doing business.”

The drive to the house isn’t long. Nobody spoke as Sad Eyes parked on the street in front of the house. Sad Eyes gets out the car first and heads into house with Celine and Cesar following in after him.

Ray lays on his back on the couch smoking a cigarette. Sad Eyes quickly pulls the gun out from his pocket pointing it at Ray. “Who the fuck are you,” he demands.

“Sad Eyes stop,” Cesar yells at him.“And why the fuck should I when there’s a random veterano sitting on the couch?!”

Nessa runs down the hall, “What’s going on? What’s with the yelling?” She sees Sad Eyes gun is still pointed at Ray. She sighs, rolling her eyes. “Put the gun down Abel. It’s their father.”

“¿Qué cargos les pasa,” he asks her. (What the hell’s going on?”

“He just got out,” Nessa replies.

“And you’re letting him stay,” Sad Eyes asks.

“Why wouldn’t he stay,” Cesar questions. “He’s our father.”

“He’s a menace to society,” Nessa replies under her breath. Only Sad Eyes hears her. Celine tries slips out of the room but Nessa grabs her arm. “Didn’t we have a talk just yesterday about being disrespectful?”

“Yes ma’am,” Celine replies not looking her in the eyes.

“Then why the hell did I come home to find out you were disrespectful this morning.” She quickly turns to face Cesar. “And _you_. Who the hell told you, you could get an earring. I outta whoop you where you stand.”

“Sorry,” is all Cesar can say.

“Go sit in the kitchen so I can get a look at your ear. And where’s Ruby?! I know his is probably infected too.”

“He went home,” Celine tells Nessa.

“Mario’s gonna kill him,” she says shaking her head. “Thank you for bringing them home Abel. You staying?”

“Nah,” Sad Eyes tells her, taking a quick glance over at Ray. “I got some things to take care of.” He put his gun away and walks out the door.

“You two are in so much trouble,” Nessa tells the twins. “Don’t even think about leaving this house til you need to go to school tomorrow.” She looks at Celine, eyes narrowed. “You got one more time before your quince is cancelled.” Coming from Nessa instead of Oscar, that’s a real threat.

“But everything’s already booked,” Celine whines. “We just ordered the cake yesterday.”

“And it can be just as easily cancelled as it was order,” Nessa replies. She turns her attention to Cesar who’s sitting in a chair in the kitchen. She grabs her medkit and begins to disinfect the piercing. “Just wait til Oscar gets home,” she threatens.


End file.
